


LawLu Week 2020

by LawsSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, Angst, Fluff, LawLu Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: Day One: AffectionDay Two: Ocean DreamsDay Three: StargazingDay Four: BetrayalDay Five: "Another Time; Another Place"Day Six: SolitudeDay Seven: Falling LeavesDay Eight: TreasureDay Nine: Vertigo (Dizzy)Day Ten: Deprived
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 36
Kudos: 103





	1. Day One: Affection

Luffy slipped his hand into Law's, lacing their fingers together as they walked through the grocery store. Law tried not to pay it any mind. Tried not to pay attention to the second glances thrown their way. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Law asked. "There's still cilantro left, it would go well with tacos."

"Oh!" Luffy's voice hitched with excitement and he hugged Law's arms to him. "We can make those chicken tacos that Sanji made on New Years'." 

"I think we could make it work," Law said with a small smile. "I think we'd need sour cream, lime, and chicken."

"Can we get rum and orange juice too?" Luffy asked. 

"Captain Morgan's?" Law asked. 

"Yep, the pineapple one!" Luffy agreed. 

"Deal," Law said. 

"You're the best Torao!" Luffy smiled and kissed Law's cheek. That definitely caught some second glances of people passing by. They gathered everything they needed for dinner and headed for the checkout. 

"Oh, the rum!" Luffy said. 

"I know, I'm going to grab it, you get the groceries and I'll meet you at the car," Law said. Law couldn't exactly get it with Luffy with him. 

"Shishi, okay," Luffy said. "Oh, can we watch Pirates of the Caribbean when we get home?" 

"Of course," Law said with a small smile. He let go of Luffy's hand and disappeared around the corner. Law found the rum that Luffy wanted and went up to the counter to pay. He set the two bottles he got in the back seat and leaned against the car, waiting for Luffy. 

Luffy was coming out the automatic doors of the grocery store with the cart full of groceries in no time. Luffy propelled himself down the parking lot towards Law, standing on the cart. 

Law shook his head as Luffy went horribly off course. He stepped out in the lane that Luffy was the middle of now. Law caught the cart and Luffy came to a halt, doubling over on the cart. 

"I think you missed the turn," Law commented, he pulled the cart towards the car and opened the trunk. 

"Maybe," Luffy said, smiling all the same. "But I knew you'd catch me." 

"How corny," Law muttered as he started getting the groceries put away. Luffy grabbed a couple bags and got them put in the car too. Once the cart was empty, Luffy wrapped his arms around Law. 

"Dinner is gunna be so good!" Luffy exclaimed, looking up at Law with a smile that made his eyes disappear. "I can already smell the chicken."

Law tilted Luffy's chin up just a bit and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh," Luffy muttered, he stood on his toes and met Law halfway. Law pressed his hand to the small of Luffy's back and hugged him close. With his other hand, Law closed the trunk and they slowly parted. 

Law smirked and looked at Luffy in that way that made Luffy curl his toes. "Get the cart put away and I'll start the car." Law's voice was quiet. He only spoke as loud as he needed to for Luffy to hear him. 

"Okay," Luffy said. Law's hand fell from his back. Luffy spun the cart in the direction of the cart return and propelled it and himself forward with his foot. The car tipped back with Luffy's weight but Luffy took it in stride and took the chance to steer the cart into the return. Law chuckled to himself and got into the car. 

Luffy hoped in and Law pulled out of the parking spot. As soon as they were on the road Law took Luffy's hand in his. He kissed the back of it as he drove and rubbed circles on Luffy's hand with his thumb. 

It was only about ten minutes before Law pulled into his assigned parking space that was labeled the same as his and Luffy's apartment. Luffy's bike was parked in the spot next to them. 

"Im so hungry I could eat 12 whole tacos!" Luffy exclaimed, jumping out of the car. "No, 14!" 

Luffy started heading up the stairs. 

"You're not getting even a tortilla if you don't help me with groceries," Law threatened. 

"Oh!" Luffy gasped. "I forgot!" Luffy backtracked all the way to the back of the car and helped Law carry in the groceries. They for everything up to their apartment in one go. Luffy called it a win. 

Law started putting the groceries away as soon as the bags hit the ground while Luffy got the movie ready. 

"Torao," Luffy called. "Which one is the first?" Luffy asked. 

" _Curse of the Black Pearl_ ," Law replied. 

"It's not on Netflix!" 

"Disney Plus." 

"Oh!" 

Luffy let the intro play out but paused it before the actual movie started. 

"Do you need help?" Luffy waltzed into the kitchen as Law got the last of the groceries put into the pantry. 

"Nope," Law said.

"Oh, that was fast." 

"Mhm." Law already started unwrapping the chicken they had bought. Luffy stood by Law's side and ran his hand up Law's back. 

"Can I help you make dinner?" 

"Well, that depends, are you actually going to help, or are you going to eat everything when I'm not looking." Law glanced at Luffy as he poured seasoning over the pan. 

"I wanna help you cook!" Luffy insisted. 

"Hm, alright then," Law turned on the stove to heat up the pan and turned to Luffy. 

"Promise you won't eat _anything_ until _all_ of dinner is ready _and_ we're watching the movie," Law said. 

"I promise!" Luffy assured. 

"Ah, so I have your word," Law smiled like he had Luffy caught in a corner. "And you can't break your promise." 

"I would never!" Luffy insisted.

"Alright, then," Law grabbed the onion and tomato he had left out to cut up for the tacos. "Cut these up for the tacos." 

Luffy stood on his toe and kissed Law's cheek, he took the vegetables and set them on the counter next to the stove. Luffy dug out a cutting board and knife before he stared with the tomato. 

"Am I supposed to cut it like little squared or like it's going on a burger?" Luffy asked.

"Squares." Law laid the meet onto the pan in front of him. 

"Uhh," Luffy cut the tomato in half and chopped off the leaves. "I don't know how to do that. " 

"Hold on," Law said. Law turned to the sink that was behind him and washed his hands before coming up behind Luffy. 

"Hm?" Luffy looked over his shoulder at Law while Law put his hands over Luffy's, guiding the knife. 

"Cut it in half like this," Law said. Luffy turned the knife sideways with Law and cut it down the middle.

"Oh! I've seen Sanji do this," Luffy said. 

"Still need my help?" Law asked. 

"I got it!" Luffy said with confidence. Law brought his hand from Luffy's to Luffy's waits and kissed his cheek. 

Law turned his attention back to the chicken it wasn't cooked enough for Law to break it up for the tacos yet. Law opted to take care of the cilantro in the meantime. He cut off the stem and separated out all the leaves. 

The knife Luffy was using slipped and Luffy jerked his hand away. The knife clattered against the counter. 

"Did you cut yourself?" Law asked, he took Luffy's hands in his, checking Luffy's fingers for damage. 

"No, it just slipped," Luffy said. There were no cuts on Luffy's hand to contradict the statement. 

"Be careful," Law muttered, turning his attention back to the cilantro while Luffy finished up the tomato. Law set the cilantro aside and checked on the chicken, he flipped it and put more seasoning over it. 

Luffy started on the onion, cutting it up the same way he had with the tomato. The onion was a lot easier since it wasn't so soft. Or at least that's why Luffy thought the tomato was hard to cut. 

"You gotta peel the outer layer," Law said. 

"What?" Luffy had no idea what Law was talking about. Law came over and took the onion. 

"The outer layer is all dried up, we can't eat it, so you take it off," Law explained and he pulled off the outer layers.

"Woah!" Luffy watched in amazement. Law set half of the onion back down before doing the same to the other half. Luffy set back to cutting it. 

In movies whenever someone cut onions, it made them cry, but that wasn't happening at all. It must be one of those things that aren't real. Or at least that's what Luffy thought before his eyes started to sting. Luffy squinted to ease the stick as he brought the knife down. 

Onto his finger. 

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Luffy yelped. The noise made Law jump. 

"Luffy-ya," Law sighed, though part of him knew that They'd end up like this. Law fond the cut on Luffy's hand. It wasn't too bad but Law wasn't going to give Luffy another chance to cut himself. Law reached past Luffy for the faucet and turned on the tap.

"Let the water run over it, I'm gonna grab the first aid kit," Law said. 

"Oh," Luffy muttered, sticking his hand under the running water. "It stings!" Luffy yanked his hand away. 

"Leave it, you were handling food, we need to make sure it's clean," Law said, he brought Luffy's hand back under the water. Luffy winced. "I'll be right back." 

Law grabbed the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink and returned to Luffy in the kitchen. Law set it on the counter next to the sink and popped it open. 

"You can turn the water off," Law said. Luffy did just that while Law grabbed some alcohol wipes and band-aids. Luffy let Law take care of the cut, watching him put Neosporin and finally the bandaid over it.

"How long until you're a doctor again?" Luffy asked. 

"At least four years," Law said. 

"I dunno, I think you could be a doctor now," Luffy said with a grin. 

Law chuckled, "Maybe a nurse in another year.

"But look at how well you patched me up," Luffy said.

"It's a bandaid," Law countered. 

"Still," Luffy said. 

"I don't think a hospital would agree with you," Law said. 

"I don't care." Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law just as Law looked up at Luffy. 

"You're so childish," Law muttered with a small smile. 

"Shishi," Luffy grinned, "I'm just _fun,_ Torao!" Luffy leaned forward and kissed Law. Law wrapped his arm around Luffy and tilted his chin up just a little to get a better angle. The smell of the chicken starting to burn made Law pull away. 

"You made me forget about the food," Law sighed and turned to the stove. 

"Save the food!" Luffy leaned over the counter, with his head over the pan. 

"You're in the way," Law muttered. Luffy moved as Law flipped the chicken, it was a little scorched but otherwise fine. 

"YAY!" Luffy cheered. "You saved it!" Luffy hugged Law, wrapping his arms around Law's neck. "I love you! You're the best!" Luffy kissed Law's cheek.

"Love you too," Law murmured. 


	2. Day Two: Ocean Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night aboard the Thousand Sunny.   
> (between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa.)
> 
> Word count: 1.1k

Luffy sat on _Sunny's_ figurehead, looking up at the sky and leaning against _Sunny's_ mane. The ship was quiet now. It had been full of life and chatter just a few minutes ago, before everyone headed off to bed. Nights like this were perfect, Luffy loved the quiet that came at the end of a lively night full of fun and food and singing. It was the way a pirate ship should always be. It reminded Luffy of the nights he'd spend with Shanks' crew. 

Now there was only the creaking of planks and the sound of water sloshing against the hull of the ship. The wind picked up and blew through Luffy's bangs. The ship was so quiet now that Luffy could hear the wind fill up the sails. 

Even the moon seemed to have grown too tired to fill up the sky. The stars were shining extra bright. 

Luffy heard footsteps behind him. The sound of shoes clipping against wood was so loud now that the entire world seemed to be at rest. Luffy peeked over his shoulder, craning his neck just to see past _Sunny's_ mane. He recognized the shadowed figure standing on the deck near him. 

"Hi, Torao," Luffy said. His voice was just above a whisper, he didn't dare disturb the serenity around him. At least not right now. "I thought you went to bed with everyone else." 

"I won't be able to sleep," Law said pretty bluntly. He hadn't been able to sleep much since they left Punk Hazard. Dressrosa was only a few short days away now and Law was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his plan was finally being carried out. Even when Law finally got to Punk Hazard, getting to _this_ point still felt so far out of reach. 

"Oh, you said that the other night too," Luffy pointed out. Law didn't recall that but he did say much on that. "Is it because we're getting close to Dressroba?"

Law hated how on the spot Luffy was sometimes. It's like he could read Law's mind or something. Law leaned against the railing and stared out at the horizon. Not that he could actually see it, the sky was too dark and the water just blended with it without the moon to reflect off the water's surface. 

"It's Dress _rosa,"_ Law corrected. Though there wasn't much energy in that correction. It was more of a half-assed reminder if Law were being honest. "And yes." Law was surprised to catch himself revealing that much to Luffy. Well, there was no sense trying to take back his words. Law let them hang there. 

"What are you going to do after Dressroba and Kaido?" Luffy asked. Law gave up, getting Luffy to call Dressrosa by its proper name was as productive as getting Luffy to call him Law instead of Torao. It just wasn't going to happen. 

"I don't know," Law said, he leaned against _Sunny's_ railing and looked down at the water below him. He really wasn't expecting to make out of Dressrosa, let alone all the way to Wano. It was a bit selfish that Law was dragging Luffy and the Strawhats into _that_ mess when Law didn't expect to see it through, he'd keep that to himself. For now at least. 

"Don't you want to find the One Piece or something?" Luffy asked.

Law shrugged, though he wasn't sure that was something Luffy could even see. "I don't know, maybe if I make it that far. It's not really included in my plan, but if I get to it along the way, I certainly won't be disappointed. Being the Pirate King, I imagine, has its own rewards."

Luffy was quiet for a little bit, all Law could hear was movement coming from the figurehead. 

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King," Luffy finally said. There was no challenge to his words, no bite in his tone, he was simply stating it as a fact. The inevitable end result. Law didn't have any issue doubting Luffy, not after what he had witnessed in Punk Hazard. Strawhat was a miracle worker after all. 

"That'll make us enemies, I suppose," Law pointed out. 

"Nope," Luffy countered. Law was too stunned to come up with a response to that. But he didn't need too, Luffy kept talking. "Rivals, not enemies, you're my friend Torao." 

"We're allies," Law said. There was a thunk and Law see Luffy's figure down on the deck now. 

"Uh-huh, and We have each other's back, right?" Luffy said. "I'm gonna help you get that Joker guy and then we're going to take down Kaido to get closer to the One Piece," Luffy spoke like those were feats were just a chore they had to get done. It was absolutely ridiculous. 

"Yeah," Law said. 

"That sounds like friends to me," Luffy decided. Law really had no hope in arguing with him. It was another thing that would be just about as productive as getting Luffy to call him Law. Though Law was starting to look forward to that silly nickname as the days went on. It brought a little chaos to Law's foresightful lifestyle. 

"What are you going to do when you get the One Piece?" Law asked. It seemed only right to ask that. 

"Oh, that's easy," Luffy said. Law could hear Luffy blinding smile in his voice. "First, I'll go back and visit everyone I made promises to visit again, and along the way, I'll just keep going on adventures with my friends. I'll have all the freedom in the world!" Luffy made it a declaration that echoed over the water, lifting his hand in the air like it made his words a reality. Then his hands dropped to his sides and Luffy looked down at the water, watching the barely visible waved chop against the ship. 

"For Sabo, and for Ace," Luffy added. 

"Sabo?" Law questioned, he recalled Ace all too well. It brought back the awful smell of burnt rubber and the horrid screeching that echoed through the _Polar Tang_ when Luffy woke up after the war. 

"My brother," Luffy said. "He wanted freedom more than me or Ace..." 

Luffy talked like he was dead. Law didn't say much on that. Seeing Luffy the way he was two years ago carried a whole different meaning now. Ace wasn't the first brother he had lost...

Law thought about Lami, he'd do anything to see her again. Law took a deep breath and pushed that thought from his mind. It always brought up bad feelings that Law didn't want to deal with at the moment. Or ever. 

"I think you'll end up with the One Piece," Law said, though there wasn't nearly as much conviction in his words as there had been in Luffy's. 

"Shishi, I will!" Luffy leaned his shoulder against Law. Law held his breath, glancing down at him but not moving for fear of breaking the comfort of it all. Law knew he shouldn't be getting close to Luffy but it was a lot harder than it looked. Luffy was like a magnet. 


	3. Day Three: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy sneak off while at a bonfire on the beach with their friends.  
> Word count: 765

"C'mon!" Luffy pulled on Law's arm, dragging him away from the commotion loud bonfire. Law stumbled over the sand as the glow from the fire got dimmer and dimmer and the only thing there to light their path was the moonlight. 

"Luffy where are you taking me?" Law sighed in exasperation. Luffy didn't say anything put he let go of Law's arm and took Law's hand instead, lacing his fingers between Law's. 

Luffy dragged Law all the way to the rock mound that was on the beach. Luffy went into the rocks and the others disappeared from sight. Law could barely hear Brook strumming on his guitar anymore, or Shachi and Penguin singing The Last Saskatchewan Pirate very poorly. 

"Look, Torao!" Luffy grinned and pulled Law to the other side of the rock mound. Law looked out on the horizon, when they had pulled up to the beach, the sea had been choppy and waves were crashing on the shore but now the water was so calm the entire sky was resting on the sea's surface. It was beautiful. 

Law looked up at the sky and he could see the faint outline of the Milkyway dividing the sky. 

"Isn't it pretty!" Luffy said, he hugged Law's arm to his chest and leaned against Law side. 

Law smiled just a little bit. "Yeah, it is," he agreed. 

Luffy let go of Law's arm and hugged Law. For comfort, Law wrapped his arm around Luffy's shoulders. Law pressed a kiss against Luffy's temple and hugged Luffy closer to him. 

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you," Luffy said. 

"Oh?" Law looked down at Luffy, he was already digging through his pockets. "What's the occasion?"

"Shishi, you'll see," Luffy said. He pulled something small from his pocket but Law couldn't quite make it out in the dark. 

Luffy stepped away from Law and stood in front of and opened up a small black box. 

_Oh._

"Bonney said that you wanted to get married one day," Luffy said. "I don't really care much about that stuff, but I love you and if that's what you want, I want it too." 

"Luffy-ya," Law could barely make out the ring in the box. Law smiled at Luffy. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Well, yeah, I thought that was obvious," Luffy said. 

"Well, you haven't actually asked me," Law pointed out. 

"Oh right," Luffy muttered. Luffy took a step back and kneeled into the sand in front of Law. 

Luffy held the box out to Law and gave Law that signature grin that was as bright as the sun. 

"Tor-" Luffy caught himself. These things were supposed to be proper, Luffy's couldn't just use that nickname _now._ "Law, will you marry me?" 

"Of course, I will," Law said with a smile that he tended to only ever get around Luffy. Luffy stood up again and took Law's hand. He slid the ring over Law's finger. It was a little too big but it could be resized easily. 

"C'mere," Law said, he pulled on Luffy's shirt and brought him closer, Law kissed Luffy and kissed him slowly. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck, he clutched the ring box in on hand and ran his other hand through Law's hair. Law's lips ew\were soft and took Luffy's breath away. Luffy was so excited he couldn't keep himself from smiling into their kiss. 

They parted slowly, foreheads still touching. 

"I love you," Law murmured. 

"I love you too," Luffy said with a small, sweet smile. 

"Just how long have you been planning this?" Law asked. 

"Since yesterday," Luffy said. "I wanted to wait longer but I got too excited."

"Hm," Law hummed. "You know, if you had waited much longer, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to propose at all."

"What?" Luffy muttered. 

"You know how we're going out to the bar with Zoro and Shachi tomorrow?" Law asked. 

"Uh-huh," Luffy nodded. 

"Well, we weren't going to do that, I was going to take you to Baratie and propose," Law explained. "Sanji was going to put the ring in a glass of wine, I picked wine because I know you would chug it because it's bitter."

"Shishishi," Luffy grinned. "Wait, then how come Bonney didn't know when I talked to her?" 

"I didn't tell her, only Zoro, Sanji and Shachi knew," Law said. "Well, and Cora." 

"Did you not say anything to Zoro?" 

"Nope, just Ace and Bonney."

"Wow," Law chuckled. "At least we're on the same page, huh?" Law said. 

Luffy stole another kiss from Law, it was short and quick. 

"I guess so!" Luffy agreed. 


	4. Day Four: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's true that most alliances between pirates end in Betrayal. Law didn't want this one to end that way. 
> 
> TW: major character death 
> 
> Word Count: 2.2k

"Law!" The shriek that echoed across the battlefield made Law's ears ring. Law spun around, looking for the source. They had been yelling his name but there was too much going on. Then Nami was by his side. Something in his stomach turned when he saw the look on her face. Panic set in Law's chest and his hands shook, Law clutched his sword tight. 

"Where's Luffy?" 

"Up there!" Nami's voice hitched with panic and Law looked up. Luffy was falling from the top floor of Kaido's palace. Where the big fight had been. Law knew he should be up there with Luffy but he got caught up in all this chaos on the way there. 

"He's not moving..." Nami said. 

" _Room!"_ Law didn't hesitate. Luffy was far away but if Law learned anything in Dressrosa it was that he could push his room far beyond its limits. He brought Luffy to them. Law just hoped that this was a repeat of Dressrosa, and Luffy just need that cool down. 

That wasn't the case, and Law knew it as soon as he laid eyes on Luffy. He was beaten beyond recognition. What wasn't bruised was covered in blood. Nami gasped. 

"Luffy!" 

"Where's Tony-ya!?" Law asked. He'd need all the help he could get. Luffy looked worse than he had after the war and Law just hoped to any god that might exist that all that blood wasn't Luffy's. 

"I don't know," Nami muttered, though she was looking around. 

"Help me get him out of here, it's not safe!" Law said he was already picking Luffy up, pulling Luffy's arm over his shoulder. Nami did the same and they dragged Luffy into the wreckage and hid in a building Law was certain wasn't structurally sound. 

That didn't matter right now. 

Nami and Law laid Luffy down on the ground. Law took Luffy's wrist, his hands shook as he tried to find a pulse. Part of Law didn't want to for fear of not finding one. 

Law didn't need another person he loved dying. He couldn't take that again. Another loved one dying because of his own stupid choices. But he found it, Luffy's pulse, it was faint, but there. Law sighed in relief. 

"Is he..." 

"No, not yet anyway, I need Tony-ya," Law said. He couldn't do this on his own. 

"I'll find him!" Nami said. "Just keep Luffy alive until then!" Nami said. "He's going to live!" 

Law wasn't so sure about that. Law opened his room. He'd do what he could for now but he needed the supplies he knew Chopper had, and he needed Chopper's help. 

"You won't die here," Law muttered. " _I promise..."_ Law clenched his jaw, trying to keep his lip from trembling. 

Law focused on Luffy, his beaten and bruised body. Luffy should have had broken bones from how badly he was beaten, he shouldn't be alive. 

Luckily for the both of them, that devil fruit had Luffy's back. 

But the internal bleeding was beyond belief. Luffy was going to bleed out and Law wasn't sure what he could do even with Chopper's help. Law closed his room. He'd need as much energy as he could get to save Luffy when Chopper got there. 

Law heard footsteps coming towards him. It was way too soon for Nami to be coming back. Law drew his sword and pressed himself against the wall next to the entrance. 

No way in hell was Law going to let any harm come to Luffy right now. Law heard the footsteps right on the other side of the entrance and swung his sword. 

It was met by another sword. One he recognized. Wado Ichimoji.

"Roronoa?" Law asked. He still couldn't see the sword's wielder. 

"Trafalgar," Zoro responded. Law lowered his sword and Zoro stepped into the doorway. 

"L-Luffy!" Zoro gritted his teeth as he sheathed his own sword. 

"He's in worse condition than he was during the war," Law admitted. Zoro looked over at Law with his eye wide. 

"What does that mean?" 

"I was barely able to save him then," Law said, sheathing his sword. He sat on the ground next to Luffy. 

"Is he going to die?" Zoro asked with a sullen voice. His eye was glued to Luffy. 

"I don't know," Law admitted. His voice cracked and Law cleared his throat through to cover it up. He pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes. Luffy wasn't dead yet. 

"Law!" That was Chopper's voice this time. 

Chopper came running into the room and Nami was right behind him. 

"How is he—" Chopper stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no." 

"Chopper!? What does that mean!?" It was Zoro that asked, well, more of, demanded. 

"Law?" Chopper looked over at him. 

"I don't know if we can save him," Law admitted to all three of him. "The internal bleeding is bad, and if all that blood is his, is a miracle he's not dead already." Law bit back his own feelings as he spoke. 

"We can!" Chopper insisted, he went to the other side of Luffy and kneeled on thr ground next to him. "We'll save him, no matter how bad it is." 

Chopper spoke with confidence as he pulled off his backpack filled with medical supplies. 

"You guys keep watch outside, we need to the most stable environment we can get," Law ordered. Not even Zoro hesitated to follow Law's command. He and Nami went outside, ready to do whatever it took to defend this make-shift operating room. Law's room opened up behind them and all there was left to do was hope Chopper and Law were skilled enough to save Luffy. 

No words passed between Nami and Zoro but the tension was there. 

Funny that Nami and Zoro were the ones standing here. They had come a long way since the three of them sailed on those two dingies in the East Blue. To think that could all end in just a few minutes was absurd. Luffy couldn't die, not here. 

Not when he could have died in Logue Town on that execution platform. Then, it was like God himself intervened to keep Luffy alive. Zoro remembered it clear as day. He and Sanji had been so far away and that lightning had left the taste of metal on his tongue. 

Meanwhile, Law and Chopper had gotten most of the external wounds cleaned up. That was the easy part. Law didn't think all of the blood was Luffy's. He had a wound on the side of his head, some cuts on his arms and legs, and some scraped up knuckles. But the scar over his chest was open again. Not as bad as it had been during the war but it was still bad. 

The real challenge was the internal bleeding still. Law was worried about cutting Luffy open in this hut of a building. It wasn't sanitary at all. But they didn't have a choice. Law just did what he could to keep the dust settled in on the floor in his room. Luckily Chopper had a lot of rubbing alcohol in that bag of his. 

"Oh god," Chopper's face contorted into the definition of worry the moment he saw the damage. 

It was so much worse than Law thought. Maybe Law had been denying the severity earlier out of panic. 

"Law—" Chopper looked up at him and Law could see the doubt ridden in his face. 

"Don't think about that!" Law snapped, he was already working with what he could. Luffy was a miracle worker and what they needed right now was that miracle. I felt like hours they were in there. 

Finally, when Chopper and Law got Luffy all bandaged up, it seemed like it was all over. But Law couldn't convince himself that Luffy would be okay. 

Chopper put a wet rag over Luffy's face. Law's hands were covered in blood now. He got to his feet and headed to the battered doorway. 

"Roronoa, Nami," Law called. They were standing a few feet away, eyes on the somewhat distant battlefield. 

Both of them spun around. 

"We're done, he's alive," Law said. Though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that. 

"Is he awake?" Nami asked. Law shook his head. The three of them went back inside. Chopper was securing some of the bandages. 

"What now?" Zoro asked, looking to Law. 

"We wait for him to wake up," Law said. 

"He can't go back into battle!" Chopper said. 

"I know that," Law snapped, he was on edge and worried. 

"He will anyway," Zoro said. "You know he will." 

Law didn't say anything to that. Zoro was right. There was no doubt about that. 

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. Luffy was sitting up, rubbing his head. 

"Where am I?" Luffy muttered, looking around the room Luffy started coughing, he covered his mouth with his hand. His coughs were harsh and dry. Law winced at it. Luffy's hand was covered in blood when he pulled away. 

There's blood in his lungs. 

"Oh, everything hurts," Luffy whimpered, Luffy clutched his stomach and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

"Luffy, stop moving so much, you'll reopen all your wounds!" 

Law could feel it, Luffy slipping away in his room. It was like watching a Vivire card burn. It didn't seem real especially since Luffy was right next to him, awake, breathing, talking. A thought crossed his mind and Law made a decision immediately. 

"Luffy-ya," Law said quietly. Law couldn't keep the tears from his eyes. 

"Torao!" Luffy grinned. "I didn't realize you were here! You saved me again, huh?" 

"No," Law muttered, his voice cracked. He could feel Luffy's life in his room, it was weak and getting more faint compared to Zoro's, Nami's, and Chopper's. Luffy's life always seemed to overpower everyone else when Law opened up a room. Not now. "You're dying." 

"What!?" Chopper, Zoro, and Nami all shouted at him. 

Luffy looked over at Law and blinked. 

"Huh," Luffy muttered, he looked down at his body. "Is that why everything hurts so much?" 

"Probably," Law said. Luffy started coughing again. 

"Ugh, that hurts!" Luffy grumbled when he was done. 

Luffy leaned against Law's side. Law was a little surprised but didn't say anything. "Sorry, guys." Luffy looked over at Nami and Zoro with a smile, then Chopper with that same smile. 

"Don't go saying stupid shit," Zoro huffed. "You're not dying, you just need rest!" 

Law didn't expect that to come from Zoro. Nami or Chopper maybe, but not Zoro. 

"You're right about one thing, Roronoa," Law said. "I won't let him die here."

"Torao, what are you talking about?" Luffy muttered. 

"I can still save you," Law muttered to him. He wasn't sure if the others heard him but he didn't care about that. 

"You're thinking of that thing that Mingo wanted!" Luffy sat up and glared at Law. "I won't let you! I'd rather die!" 

"Luffy-ya—"

"NO!" Luffy snapped. "You're not dying for me and I don't want to live forever! I'll die right here if I have to!" 

"Luffy!" Law bit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nami demanded. Luffy started coughing again and Law could feel Luffy's life fading still. He was barely hanging on it was a surprise Luffy was even conscious. 

"My devil fruit has the ability to grant someone eternal life," Law said. Silence settled over the three strawhats while Luffy kept hacking up blood. "At the cost of my own life." 

"Law—" Chopper started to say. 

"Zoro!" Luffy met his first mate's eye. "Don't let Law do that thing no matter what happens, captains orders!" 

Zoro's eye widened but he took a deep breath and nodded. "Aye, captain." Law gritted his teeth. He expanded his room as wide as he could get it. 

"I'm not letting you die, Luffy-ya, I don't care what that means, you won't die here!" 

"Torao why are you being such a bastard!?" Luffy growled. 

"Because _I love you_!" Law snapped. Law swapped himself and Luffy for some rocks to get them away from the rest of the strawhats. Law closed the room as soon as they were away. 

"Torao!" Luffy growled, he punched Law but it was feeble. Luffy started hacking up blood again. He got to his feet. 

"I'll fight you if I have to Torao, you _won't_ do that!" Luffy insisted. 

"You couldn't even fight a blade of grass right now," Law pointed out. 

"I don't care!" Luffy screamed. 

Law drew his sword and pointed at Luffy. 

"Nico-ya was right," Law said. "Pirate Alliances end in betrayal."

"Room!" 

"TORAO NO!" Luffy screamed. 

Law could hear Zoro coming around the corner. 

"Law!" Zoro shouted. But it was too late, Law did what he had to do. He could feel Zoro's blade on his back but it didn't matter. Law fell to the ground and his room collapsed. 

"Torao! You stupid bastard, wake up!" Luffy shouted he straddled Law's body and pulled his jacket into his first. 

"Torao!" Luffy's voice cracked. He could feel it though. His body didn't ache anymore. He had a lot more energy than he did before. "What about your crew!? God _damn it_ TORAO!" 

Luffy got to his feet. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Luffy shouted out fo frustration, he paced back and forth, trying to fight the tears in his eyes. Law wasn't supposed to _die._

_This wasn't supposed to happen again._


	5. Day Five: "Another Time; Another Place"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy met under some undesirable circumstances. They parted on even less desirable circumstances. 
> 
> TW: NSFW, cheating 
> 
> word count: 2.4k

Law kissed Luffy and pulled him closer. The taste of the screwdrivers Luffy had been knocking back all night did not mix well with the kalua Law had been downing just moments ago. Law didn't care though. He just wanted Luffy. 

Law expected Luffy to push him away, to get angry, to yell, but he didn't. He kissed Law back and pulled on his clothes bringing him in closer. Luffy's hand moved over Law's body. They shouldn't have. They shouldn't be in the situation at all. Luffy should have stayed downstairs. 

Law forced the thoughts of the consequences of their actions out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it, or anything else. Didn't want to think about the ring on Luffy's finger and certainly didn't think about the girlfriend Law had come here with. His very actions made him sick to his stomach. It was so wrong but felt so right. Being with _Luffy_ felt right. Their lips parted and Luffy looked up at Law with those big eyes and Law was lost in them. God, what Law would do to take Roronoa Zoro's place. 

"This is wrong," Luffy said. They were still in each other's arms though. Neither of them pushing to the other away. Luffy's hands moved from clutching Law's shirt to his sides. Luffy hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Law's jeans. 

"Yeah, it is," Law agreed but he was still leaning in. And Luffy was standing on his toes and their lips touched again. It was warm and perfect, and everything Law had been missing. Law's heart pounded. He wanted this and just this. _Why did Luffy have to be engaged? Damn that annoying fiance._

Luffy's hands moved up Law's back and Luffy clutched Law's shirt again. He smelt like coffee and tasted like it too. Luffy stumbled back into the bed that was behind them. The party going on downstairs was too loud for anyone to hear what was going on in this room. The thought made Luffy sick but Law's lips on his were all that he cared about right now.

Law leaned a little too far forward and they both fell onto the bed. Luffy wasn't sure whether or not Law had planned that but he was on top of Luffy now and Luffy wanted more. He wanted to see Law's tattoo's hovering over him. They'd haunt him too, Luffy knew they would. A reminder that this wasn't Zoro and that this was wrong, so very, very wrong. 

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Both thinking the same thing. It was wrong, they should stop... Neither of them did though. 

"Oops," Law muttered looking down at Luffy's lips then back up at his eyes. Law rested his forehead against Luffy's and taking a deep breath. Trying not to think about reality. 

Law said what he wished he hadn't. "God, I wish you were mine." Luffy already knew, Law putting it into words for a second time wasn't necessary. Not to mention it was incredibly selfish. Luffy's heart sunk in his chest, he wanted Law, he did. But he _loved_ Zoro. Zoro was his soul mate and there was nothing that would change that. Not Law, not this night. Nothing. 

"Torao," Luffy said. And Law could hear it in his voice, he already knew what was coming next. "I love Zoro, he's my soulmate." 

"I know," Law muttered. He had heard it already. He knew. Everyone knew. It was so obvious. Zoro and Luffy were perfect for each other. Their relationship was something out of a cheesy romcom. 

They were Cory and Topanga, Kurt and Blain, Garnet and Saphire. And everything in between. Law couldn't break that. Nothing He and Luffy had would ever be the same. Law was an antagonist in this dynamic and he was selfishly playing the villain, knowing full well the outcome won't ever work in his favor. 

"I know," Law repeated. That didn't keep Law from stealing another kiss from Luffy. A kiss he had no right to have, a kiss that should have never happened. This was as bad as Lorilei ending up with Chris. Luffy's hands slid up Law's shirt and Law didn't have the gull to stop it. Luffy hummed against Law's lips and the world melted away. It was just them and nothing else mattered. Luffy pushed on Law's chest. 

Looks like Luffy finally came to his senses and was putting an end to this madness. Law pulled away, waiting for Luffy to tell him to leave and not come back. Waiting for Luffy to tell Law that they couldn't do this. But Luffy didn't do any of that.

He pulled off his shirt and laid back on the bed, pulling on Law's shirt collar and bringing him back down. Law'd be lying if he said his eyes didn't wander down Luffy's chest. There was the faint mark of an old hickey on his collar bone. The fire of jealousy rose in his gut but Law forced it down. He had Luffy now didn't he?

"You're going to regret this," Law said. The words made his heartache and his eyes sting. 

"Maybe," Luffy said quietly. He pressed a quick kiss against Law's lips. "Maybe not." 

Law's shirt came off next. Then the grinding and more kissing. 

It was everything they shouldn't be doing. Everything that made no sense and everything that would only lead to pain for both of them. But everything that felt too good, so right, and so, inexplicitly selfish. The undignified indulgence of unfaithful lovers was not only venomous but contagious. The guilt that would follow would be enough punishment if karma didn't have anything to say about it. Law was hard, unforgivably hard for the man under him. Their pants were on the floor and Law wasn't going to turn back now. Not so long as Luffy would allow it. 

Law pulled away from Luffy with a deep breath, cursing his need for air. 

"Don't have lube," Law muttered, grinding against Luffy, making him gasp just a little. 

"That's fine," Luffy replied, already bringing Law's fingers to his lips. The way Luffy pushed his tongue between Law's fingers made Law incredibly impatient. He wanted to rail Luffy until he was screaming "Torao" at the top of his lungs. 

Neither of them could really have that though. 

Law slid his free hand up Luffy's thigh and brought his leg up to get the proper angle. He slowly pulled his fingers from Luff's mouth and pressed them into Luffy. Luffy took a sharp breath as Law began to stretch him out. He did it slowly. It was hell waiting to be able to fuck Luffy freely but Luffy's moan's would be way worth it in no time. 

When Luffy was sufficiently stretched out Law re-positioned himself. 

Luffy moaned at the feeling of Law pushing into him. It was so good and made Luffy claw at the sheets. 

"Torao!" Luffy gasped and arched his back at the raw feeling of it all. Law closed his eyes, and slowly pushed into Luffy until he was balls deep in him. He waited there. Waited for Luffy to get used to his size. Law leaned down and kissed Luffy to distract himself from the agony and impatience. 

Law pulled away and there were tears in Luffy's eyes. 

"Are you alright, do you want me to stop?" Law asked. Luffy shook his head, taking a deep and shaky breath. His lip trembled and Law wasn't sure which question Luffy was saying no to. 

"No, keep going," Luffy said. Almost begged, really. 

"A-are you sure?" Law asked. Luffy didn't seem very sure at all. With another deep breath, Luffy wrapped his legs around Law's waist and rocked his hips, humming quietly.

"Uh-huh," Luffy said, his voice not nearly as shaky but his eyes were still watery. Law trusted Luffy and kissed him again, moving slowly. Luffy tipped his head back gasping at the feeling of Law. Guilt had already hollowed into his stomach like a parasite. There was no going back now. And Luffy didn't really want to either. 

The guilt made him cry though. 

Zoro would hate him. Hate him so much he'd ask for the ring back and Luffy wouldn't blame him one bit. Law kissed Luffy's neck and it made him melt. The way Law touched him left goosebumps over his skin. Law moved his hand up Luffy's arms and laced their fingers together. He pinned Luffy to the bed and thrust into Luffy. The bed moved with them and Luffy moaned. 

"Torao!" Luffy's body moved against his will and arched into Law. He might as well be begging for more. "Gah—harder!" Luffy pleaded and Law could only obey. He rammed into Luffy with as much force as he could muster. Plowing into Luffy like he wouldn't see tomorrow. 

After this, Law might prefer that. Law released one of Luffy's hands and trapped Luffy's hair between his fingers. Luffy's nails met Law's back and dragged over his skin. 

"I wish I could leave you covered in hickeys," Law muttered. "I wish I could take this slower and make you beg for more." 

Luffy almost told Law to do exactly that. Something in Luffy knew Law wouldn't. Law wouldn't do anything to get Zoro upset with Luffy. Except for what they were doing right now. 

"Oh!" Luffy gasped as Law got the perfect angle and made Luffy crave an orgasm. His toes curled and Luffy fought the urged the hold onto Law. though he wasn't doing a very good job at that. Luffy's nails dug into Law's skin and Law could feel the sting of scratches being left there. 

"Careful, I don't think Bonney would like you leaving marks on my back," Law muttered. Though part of him didn't really care if he were caught in this. It was worth it. Luffy was worth it. 

Part of him wanted to be caught in this. Part of him wanted Zoro to walk through that door and see just what Law could do to Luffy. He wanted Zoro to get mad at Luffy and break up with him. 

Law wouldn't be able to handle the kind of pain that would put Luffy through. 

Luffy's fist found the bedsheet beneath him instead. What a shame. He pulled on the covers and moaned. 

Law let go of Luffy's hair and wrapped his fingers around Luffy's dick. Pumping it and making Luffy moan even more. Law kept this up, turning Luffy into a mess under him of moans and pleads. 

"Torao!" Law's nickname came out of Luffy's mouth like a whine and it turned Law on way more than it should have. Law watched as Luffy's head tilted back into the mattresses and Luffy gasped like it was the last breath he'd ever take. Luffy's whole body tensed, making things a whole lot harder for Law to keep together. 

"Relax," Law whispered against Luffy's ear. Luffy just gasped with tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Law kissed Luffy, pressing his body against Luffy and slowing down his thrusts. Luffy started to relax underneath Law. 

"Gah-Fu-ck" Luffy whined, breaking their kiss and throwing his head back again as Law picked up the pace. "Torao, ahh" 

Luffy came over Law's hand and Luffy trembled under him. Law didn't even try to fight the smirk on his face at the way Luffy quivered. 

"Torao," Luffy whimpered, panting and still clinging onto the blanket beneath them. 

"Fuck, Luffy," Law muttered squeezing his eyes shut and just taking in the bliss. Law was so incredibly close it was on the edge of driving him mad. Law leaned down to kiss Luffy one more time before he orgasmed but it came sooner than he expected it to. Instead, he leaned into Luffy's ear, letting out a small moan that made Luffy whimper.

Law pulled out of Luffy slowly. Luffy's face was covered in tears and Law pressed his forehead to Luffy's and kissed him. Law kissed him like it was the last drop of whiskey. Like it was a goodbye. He pulled away just for a second but dipped down for more. Luffy didn't want it to end. 

"I'm sorry," Law said quietly once he had finally pulled away. 

Luffy frowned. Law's apology didn't make him feel any less guilty. Maybe that was a good thing. Luffy kissed Law. 

"But hey, another time, another place, right, Love?" Law spoke quietly. He sounded like he was fighting back tears. 

Law calling him _Love_ felt like being stabbed in the chest. This had definitely made everything worse. The only thing Luffy could manage to say in response was a feeble and weak, "Yeah." 

That was what Law had said the first time they kissed. Luffy didn't know what it meant then. He did now. At another time, they'd be together. In another place, Law would be his and he would be Law's. 

At another time and in another place Law and Luffy would have met first. 

Law kissed Luffy again. It was another kiss that felt like a goodbye like the last one hadn't been enough. 

"I think it's best if you and I don't speak anymore..." Law said. His voice was pained and it made Luffy's chest burn. 

"W-what?" Luffy asked. 

"For both our sakes," Law added. 

"Go get married to Roronoa and be happy with him." There was a bitterness in Law's voice that Law didn't want to acknowledge. 

"Torao..." 

"Don't call me that." Tears pooled in Law's eyes and Luffy couldn't take the way Law was looking at him. "It hurts too much." 

They shared one more kiss and Law pulled away from him. Luffy sat up and watched Law start pulling his clothes back on. Luffy did the same. When they were both dressed again, Law turned to Luffy and kissed him one more time. 

Luffy pulled away only to press his forehead to Law's. 

"Goodbye, Love," Law muttered.

Luffy hated this. "Bye, T-" Luffy caught himself when he saw the flash of pain in Law's eyes. "Bye, Law." 

Law walked out the door first. Leaving Luffy alone in his guilt. Luffy felt tears running down his cheeks. Luffy stayed up there until the end of the party when Zoro came to find him. When Zoro commented on the state of the bed in the room, Luffy shrugged and said it was like that when he got there. 

That was the last lie he told Zoro. 


	6. Day Six: Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy sometime after Luffy finds the One Piece. 
> 
> Word Count: 918

Law had never hated being alone. Not before Luffy. Before he met Luffy, Law found solitude peaceful, welcoming, and comfortable. Solitude was the most valuable thing Law had ever experienced. 

Then Luffy came into his life. He came like a storm, bringing chaos with him. Law didn't realize he was in love with Luffy until he watched Doflamingo get his ass handed to him by Luffy. And Law thought he'd never get the chance to tell Luffy how he felt when they fought Kaido. 

Wano had scared Law senseless with all the chaos that went on there. Even in Wano though, Law preferred his solitude over anyone else's company. After Wano though, nothing could keep Law from telling Luffy how he felt. Not when he watched Luffy almost die for a second time. 

Law felt the mattress move beneath him before Luffy wrapped his arm around him. 

"Morning," Law murmured with a small smile. 

"To-ra-o!" Luffy squeezed Law in his arms, squeezing the comforter in his fists. "Morning!" Luffy pressed his head against Law's back and against Law's tattoo. Law found the back of Luffy's hand and drew circles on Luffy's skin.

"Did you sleep alright?" Luffy asked before kissing Law's back.

"Mhm." Law rolled over in Luffy's arms to face him. Law tilted Luffy's chin up and left a lazy kiss on Luffy's lips. "Do you really have to go today?"

"We gotta sail before the log pose resets," Luffy pointed out. "Nami said so."

"Nami-ya can suck my cock," Law retorted in poor taste.

"That's _my_ job!" Luffy huffed. He frowned at Law.

Law snorted, trying and failing not to laugh. He kissed Luffy's forehead. "And you do a _great_ job."

"Shishishi." Luffy smiled at Law. "Besides, I don't think Nami would want to do that."

"Probably not," Law agreed. 

Luffy sat up and stretched his arms up. His shoulders popped.

"You're not leaving already are you?" Law asked. He wasn't quite ready to be left alone yet.

"Nope," Luffy chirped. He twisted around and leaned over Law, kissing him and pressing his body against Law's. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy.

Law pulled away just enough to talk. "When do I get to see my little Pirate King next?" Law murmured, he ran his hands down Luffy's sides.

"I dunno," Luffy replied with his voice just as quiet. "I maybe I can catch you at the next island."

"I sure hope so," Law said. "I don't want to go months without seeing you again."

"You missed me, huh?" Luffy said with a smile. Law sat up, pulling Luffy into his lap he kissed Luffy again.

"Yeah, didn't you miss me?" Law asked.

"Of course!" Luffy chirped. He wrapped his arms around Law's neck and Law kissed Luffy's cheek and down his neck. 

"Oi!" There was shouting in the hall outside their inn room. "Luffy!?" 

Of course, it was one of the damned Strawhats. Law could never really have Luffy all to himself for even one day. 

"Oh, that's Usopp," Luffy muttered. 

"Tell him to go away," Law muttered. He rested his chin on Luffy's shoulder. and hugged him tighter. 

"Luffy!?" Law could hear Usopp knock on the door next to theirs. At least he wasn't Law's problem yet. Law decided to steal kisses from Luffy while he could. It wouldn't be long before Usopp was banging on their door. Luffy gladly obliged, meeting Law halfway with every kiss. 

Then there was the knock at their door. 

"It's not time yet," Luffy pouted as he pulled away from Law. 

"Luffy!?" Usopp called yet again. 

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away," Law said. 

"Torao, that's mean," Luffy muttered. 

"Law!" Usopp yelled. "I _know_ you guys are in there, Bepo told me you were here and this is the last room!" 

"I'm going to decapitate him," Law whispered between kisses. 

"That's mean too," Luffy pointed out. 

"Huh, I don't recall promising to be nice."

They shared another kiss with the banging on the door. 

"I'll break in if I have to!" Usopp yelled. 

Luffy sighed and climbed off of Law's lap, he pulled on some clothes before he answered the door. "What is it?" 

"Zoro got arrested last night for fighting a bartender and he broke out this morning and ran back to the ship and now the marines are on our ass and we gotta go!" 

"What!?" Luffy ran his hand through his hair. Zoro was a drunken bastard set on stealing Luffy away from Law and Law was going to make him regret it. 

"Luffy we gotta go," Usopp said. He grabbed Luffy's wrist and pulled I'm into the hall. 

"Hold on!" Luffy yanked his arm back and ran into the room. He jumped onto the bed next to Law. 

"I love you, Torao," Luffy said. He kissed him again. Law smiled at him. 

"Love you too, Law muttered, need any help kicking ass?"

"No way!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law. 

"Alright, alright," Law muttered. "One more." 

They kissed again and this one was long. Law made sure it was. He wanted to make Usopp as uncomfortable as possible. When Luffy pulled away, Law bit his lip to try to keep him there a little longer. Luffy grabbed his shirt on the way out closed the door behind him. Law was alone again. 

He might as well go back to his crew, he had his own plans to follow through on after all. 


	7. Day Seven: Falling Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy playing in the leaves.
> 
> Word Count: 698

Law dragged the last of the leaves through the lawn and into the pile on the grass. Just as he was ready to start bagging leaves Bepo came sprinting through the back yard. He was barking at law with his tail wagging frantically. Chopper was chasing after him, barking just as much. Luffy wasn't far behind. He came sprinting to the Law and the leaf pile. Law knew what was coming before Luffy could even follow throw with it.

Bepo and Chopper dove into the leaf pile and Law dropped the rake just in time for Luffy to tackle him. Luffy hit him with so much force Law stumbled back into the leaf pile. Law was surprised he didn't land on one of the dogs.

Leaves crunched under Law and Luffy laughed loud as they hit the ground. Chopper was chasing Bepo, doing laps around the leaf pile.

"Luffy!" Law snapped.

Luffy threw his leg over Law and straddled him. He threw up all the leaves, laughing. Bepo barked at the leaves and tried to catch them in the air. Chopper rolled around in leaves, wagging his tail and tossing leaves everywhere.

"I just spent an hour raking this!" Law grumbled.

"See! We have to jump in it!" Luffy insisted. "Besides, Bepo and Chopper are having so much fun."

"Hm," Law hummed, he sat up, pulling Luffy into his lap. "I think I'd prefer if their _fun_ didn't involve throwing leaves all over the backyard I just cleaned up."

"Don't be a grump!" Luffy pouted and cupped Law's face in his hands. He pushed the corners of Law's mouth into a smile with his thumbs. Luffy grinned at Law.   
Law sighed and pushed Luffy's hands from his face. He leaned in a little closer to Luffy and gave him a small smile.

"Can I have a kiss?" Law asked. Luffy pulled on Law's jacket and kissed Law. The kiss was quick and innocent and entirely inadequate. They were only parted for a moment before Law kissed Luffy.

Law wrapped his arm around Luffy, pressing his hand on Luffy's lower back. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and brushed his fingers through Law's hair.

They parted much slower this time. Law looked at Luffy with that small smile that still gave Luffy butterflies in his stomach.

"You're helping me rake this up," Law said.

"Only after we play in it some more!" Luffy shouted. He threw up more leaves and they fluttered slowly back down.

"Alright, alright," Law said, taking his own handful of leaves. He pulled on the collar of Luffy's shirt. He shoved the leaves down Luffy's shirt just in time for Chopper to leap between them. Law used it as his chance to toss Luffy into the leaves and got to his feet.

"Torao!" Luffy shouted. "I'm gunna get you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Law taunted with a cocky smirk. Luffy grabbed a handful of leaves and came running at Law with Chopper on his heels. Law ducked behind the big oak tree and Bepo nearly tripped Law when he came around the other side of it.

Luffy met him on the other side of the tree and threw the leaves in Law's face. Leaves caught in Law's hair and Law pushed Luffy against the tree, pinning Luffy between Law and the tree.

"Oh, that's hot," Luffy muttered, looking up at Law with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Oh, you think so?" Law asked he tilted Luffy's chin up with that smirk of his that made Luffy bite his lip.

Luffy nodded, not really trusting himself to speak.

"Well," Law leaned in and whispered in Luffy's ear. "Help me clean up these leaves and I'll make you even hotter."

"You got a deal!" Luffy said with a grin. He stood on his toes and kissed Law. Law stepped back and Luffy ran for the rake and started raking up the leaves.

Chopper and Bepo laid in the grass and watched Law and Luffy clean up the leaves again.

At least they weren't all over the backyard like they were this morning.


	8. Day Eight: Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy run into each other at the bar.
> 
> Word count: 1.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops im a day late with this one and ill probably be late with the next one we'll see what else I can get done tonight~

There wasn't much Law cared for in this world. His friends, Shachi and Penguin, his cat, Bepo. And Luffy. Luffy was everything in the world to Law. Most days Luffy was the only thing that mattered at all.

"Law!" Penguin waved his hand in front of Law's face.

Law was tired from the long shift at the hospital and was only sitting at the bar because Penguin and Shachi pretty much kidnapped him.

"Hm?" Law muttered, he looked over at Penguin with a bored expression.

"Watchya thinking about?" Penguin nudged Law's side.

"Probably Luffy," Shachi cut in, he set drinks down in front of Law and Penguin.   
"When isn't he thinking about Luffy?"

"When he's thinking about Bepo," Penguin cut in.

"Man we have to compete with the cat _and_ the boyfriend for attention!" Shachi feigned offense and Law took a sip from his drink and rolled his eyes.

"If that were the case, Luffy would win," Law pointed out.

"Luffy _does_ win most days," Penguin sighed.

"I'd have to argue that work tends to beat all four of you," Law said.

"You got a point there," Shachi admitted in defeat.

"Saving lives is so demanding," Penguin had no choice but to agree too.

"You're telling me," Law took a long drink from his glass.

The door to the bar jingled Law paid it no mind until he saw a familiar mess of bright green hair and the sound of Luffy's voice.

"He's the _best_ Zoro, I'm gunna marry him one day," Luffy spoke loudly, not caring about who was in the bar.

"Oh shit, is that Luffy!?" Penguin snickered, nudging Law. Law looked over his shoulder to the table the voice was coming from.

"Yep," Shachi confirmed with a smug grin.

"He's my treasure." Luffy didn't even blush at such a bold statement, Law couldn't say the same for himself.

Shachi and Penguin started cracking up, laughing under their breaths, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They had to make sure they could hear all Luffy had to say about Law.

"That's quite the turn around considering you said you'd never marry anyone a year ago," Zoro said. He wasn't speaking as loud as Luffy but now, Shachi, Law and Penguin were all zeroing in on Luffy and Zoro's conversation.

Law felt like he shouldn't be, not without Luffy know he was there.

"Oh-ho," Penguin snickered, leaning against Law's shoulder. "Sounds like you domesticated Luffy."

"Stop eavesdropping," Law snapped.

"Awe why not, you don't want to hear all the mushy stuff Luffy has to say about you?" Shachi made kissy noise and Law wanted to pour his drink on him. That would be a poor use of alcohol though.

"Because Luffy is talking to his friend and what they talk about is none of my business," Law stated.

"Oh, how honorable and mature of you," Penguin mocked.

"We're not honorable," Shachi recalled.

"Or mature," Penguin added. 

"So we won't say anything to you about it!" Shachi clapped Law's shoulder and move to sit on the other side of Penguin to be closer to Zoro and Luffy.

"Both of you cut it out," Law ordered, cutting them a glare.

They ignored him. Law rolled his eyes and stood. He headed over to the table Luffy and Zoro were at. Zoro saw him coming but Luffy's back was to him. Law put his finger over his lips, motioning Zoro to not say anything.

Law slid into the booth next to Luffy, putting his arm over the back of the seat and scooting close to Luffy.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice the most gorgeous man from across the bar, come here often?" Law asked with his voice lowered.

"That's was the corniest shit I've heard in a while, Law," Zoro remarked.

"Torao, are you flirting with me?" Luffy asked.

"Well, that I thought, was obvious considering how corny it was," Law glanced at Zoro as he spoke.

"Pen and Shachi at the bar?" Zoro asked. Law just nodded.

"Hm," Luffy hummed before smirking at Law. "You should know I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know," Law leaned in a little closer to Luffy.

"He'd definitely kick your ass," Luffy pointed out.

"I think I'll take my chances," Law said leaning in a little closer.

"Hey man." A guy from the booth behind them pushed Law back from Luffy. "He said he's got a boyfriend, back off."

Law chuckled, "I admire you looking out for him, but _I_ _know_ he has a boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend."

"You expect me to believe that?" The guy said, pushing up his glasses.

"Love, please fix this," Law said, gesturing to the guy that still had his hand on Law's chest.

"He is my boyfriend," Luffy confirmed. "We were just messing around."

"Oh," The guy muttered. He glanced at Luffy.

"Really though," Law said. "Thanks for trying to look out for him, I appreciate it."

"No problem," the guy said.

"Traffy, let's get home," Luffy suggested, he pulled on Law's shirt and whispered, "I want you to pin me to the bed."

Law smirked. "I dunno, I drove Shachi and Penguin here."

"Zoro drove me here and he's with them, so they'll be fine," Luffy assured.

"Good enough for me," Law said. "I'll let them know and meet you outside."

"Shishi, okay!" Law and Luffy scooted out of the booth. Luffy all but skipped out of the bar.

Luffy stood under the sidewalk light with his hands in his pockets. It was starting to get kinda cold despite it only being early September.

"Hey!" Luffy looked over at the bar entrance. It was the guy that tried to keep Law from hitting on Luffy earlier.

Oh, he was looking directly at Luffy.

"That guy's not bothering you anymore," the guy said.

"What? He wasn't bothering, to begin with, I told you he's my boyfriend," Luffy said. The guy came closer to him.

"You don't gotta lie to me when he's not around." The guy put his arm around Luffy's shoulders. Luffy scrunched his nose and pushed the guy's arm off.

"He's gunna come out any second and if you don't leave me alone _I'm_ gunna kick your ass."

"A twink like you? Yeah right," the guy scoffed. The guy stepped closer to Luffy and Luffy took a step back until his back hit the building. The guy pressed his hand to the wall next to Luffy, leaning over him.

That would be hot if it were Law. 

"Hey, I said leave me alone!" Luffy shoved the guy off of him.

"Lu, you alright?" Law asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Luffy said. Law walked up to Luffy, hooking his arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"You sure you're alright, Love?" Law asked

"Yeah, I think that guy was just pretending to be nice earlier," Luffy glanced over his shoulder to the guy that was watching after them.

"Seems like it," Law agreed, twirling the car keys on his fingers. "Is pinning you to the bed still on the table or will I have to take a rain check?"

"Shishishi, I want you to do way more than that," Luffy grinned.

"Monkey D. Luffy you are playing a dangerous game," Law murmured. "Let's just hope I don't get pulled over trying to get you in that bed."

"You're hot, you can flirt you're way out of a ticket," Luffy said.

"Oh?" Law chuckled. "You know, most say flirting is cheating."

"Not when you don't mean it," Luffy said. "Or when it gets you out of a ticket."

"I'll keep that in mind. Law finally found the car and unlocked it. He opened the door for Luffy before getting in the car himself. 


	9. Day Nine: Vertigo (Dizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law got a little nervous about asking Luffy to their highschool's dance. Even if the dance had already started, Law didn't think it was too late. 
> 
> word count: 1.7k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops these ones late too, I got distracted :)

Law felt somewhat out of place around Luffy's friends, even all dressed up like they were for the school dance. They were popular and didn't really care about it a bit. As a matter of fact, they didn't even care what the other students thought, they just did what they wanted, when they wanted to, and that was it. 

Law liked to think he didn't care what others had to say about him, but that wasn't entirely true. Not really. 

Law caught sight of Luffy heading out of the cafeteria into the enclosed courtyard of their high school. Luffy was alone, that was unusual. Law's instincts told him to follow after Luffy, so he did. Without thinking twice. Hanging around Luffy so much had that effect on Law, he just tended to stop thinking. 

Law had been itching to kiss Luffy for weeks but it was impossible to catch him alone. And Law wasn't the type to go around making public displays of affection. He and Luffy weren't exactly an item yet. Despite all indirect flirting they had been doing for weeks. 

Especially not after he just realized he had a thing for guys as well as girls, was there even a name for that? Law pushed the thought aside, he could debate over the legitimacy of his sexuality later. Aside from that, Law really had no business kissing Luffy. It wasn't like he and Luffy weren't exactly an item yet. Despite all indirect flirting they had been doing for weeks. Right now it was just him and Luffy. 

Law might as well take advantage of the opportunity though. It was now or never, as the saying goes. The worse that could happen is that Luffy rejected Law. Law caught sight of Luffy going around the corner of the building and followed. All the other students that were in the courtyard were near the entrance to the gym, so they didn't take much notice of Luffy, or Law. 

"Luffy-ya," Law leaned against the railing that acted as a safety precaution against the steep drop that was bellow them. The school was on a hill, so the courtyard overlooked the street below and the park across the street. 

"Oh! Hey Torao!" Luffy greeted Law with a smile, he pulled on his tie a little to loosen in. Law gulped and tried not to pay too much attention to how attractive that was. "It's so hot in there it makes out here feel like winter!" 

"Yeah, it does," Law agreed, not really able to throw banter with Luffy like he usually did. Law felt really nervous now that he was here. This is ridiculous, it was Luffy for fucks sake. 

"I think Usopp's gunna start a breakdance circle when the right song comes on, he was talking about it on the way here," Luffy said. 

"I'd like to see you doing that," Law said with a smirk. he glanced over at Luffy to catch his reaction.

"If it looks fun I might!" Luffy grinned and looked down at the road below them. "Maybe I'll drag you in too!" 

Law scoffed, "It will have to be my dead body."

"I don't think a dead body would dance very well, even if it was you," Luffy stated. Law turned to face Luffy, propping his elbow up on the railing and leaning against it still. 

"Well, guess I won't be dancing," Law said. 

"Why did you come to a _dance_ if you don't like to dance?" Luffy asked, giving Law a puzzled glance. "That sounds like something an idiot would do. 

"Oh, I like dancing, but only with my date," Law said. He was more than a little shocked that sentence even came out of his mouth. Law didn't even know where he was going with this. He didn't have a date and he had no idea what Luffy might say to that. 

"Who's your date?" Luffy asked. "I'll get them to dance too!" 

"Don't got one," Law said casually, he looked away from Luffy as he said it. His hands were starting to get sweaty.

"So you won't dance at all!?" Luffy huffed. He brought his hand up and rested his chin on his elbow, with a small pout on his lips. It was cute, the way his cheek scrunched up under his eye. 

"Well..." Law paused. He had no clue what he was about to say and he was trying very hard not to think. When he let himself do that around Luffy he tended to get nervous and Law wasn't really in the mood for that at the moment. What fell out of Law's mouth was just as surprising to Law as it was to anyone else at the moment. "I wanted to ask someone, but they were already planning on going to the dance with their friends. So I opted to not bother them with the issue at all."

"You're weird, what if they really wanted to go with you?" Luffy asked he turned to face Law now. 

Law shrugged. "They seemed really excited about going with their friends, their friends all put some money together to rent a party bus," Law said. It was exactly what Luffy and his friends had done. 

"Woah, Usopp lied! He said we were the only ones that had a party bus!" Luffy said. Law wasn't sure how serious Luffy was. Sometimes it seemed like Luffy was intentionally flirting with Law, but then he said stuff like that and it threw Law off so much. Was Luffy really that oblivious?

Law pushed the thoughts aside, the doubt was making him nervous again. 

"I think Usopp-ya was right on that one, your friends are the only ones I know that showed up in a party bus," Law admitted. Maybe Luffy would catch the hint there. Law had his doubts on that bit though. 

"Oh!" Luffy grinned at Law and leaned a little closer to him. That grin had mischief written all over it. "You like one of my friends, huh? Who is it!? Nami? Oh, I bet it's Robin! You talk to her a lot!"

Law sighed, though he shouldn't be surprised at all, this was Luffy he was talking to. "What makes you think it's a girl I like?" Law asked. He stepped a little closer to Luffy. 

"Oh, do you like Zoro then?" Luffy asked. "You talk to him a lot too, more than Robin!"

"Mm, no," Law said, he looked down at Luffy waiting to see if he'd even guess right and wanting to see how long it would take him to come to the right conclusion. 

"Uh, Sanji?" 

"No."

"Usopp!?" 

"Try again," 

"Chopper?" 

Law scrunched his nose at that one, Chopper reminded Law of a little kid and that was just gross. "Hard no." 

Luffy started counting on his fingers, mouthing the names of his friends as he brought each finger into his fist. 

"Jimbei!" 

Luffy really was going to guess every single one of his friends before he got to himself, wasn't he? Maybe he knew and he was just messing with Law. Either way, Law didn't really care, he dug himself into this hole and he wasn't about to stop. 

"No," Law said again. 

"Franky?" 

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Luffy agreed. He put down another finger. 

"Brook?" 

Law shook his head this time. 

"Uh," Luffy looked down at his fingers again. "That's all my friends that came on the bus." 

"There's one more guy that came on the bus," Law noted as if he were just thinking out loud. 

"Me?" Luffy realized. "You like me?" 

"Took you long enough to get there," Law said. He was trying not to clench his fist. His heart was pounding in his chest, trying to escape his ribcage as if his very life were on the line. 

"Oh," Luffy put his hands down. Of course, Law confesses to Luffy of all people and he gets an "Oh" as a response. 

Law threw caution to the wind and leaned in a bit closer to Luffy. 

"I think I deserve a little more than ' _Oh,'"_ Law muttered, he looked down at Luffy's lips and back up at his eyes, "Don't you?" 

"Um," Luffy looked at Law like his brain was short-circuiting. Law wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if that were the case. Law took it upon himself to push things a little further.

"Can I kiss you?" Law asked quietly. Luffy glanced down at Law's lips and Law wanted to take that at a 'yes' but he knew better than that by a long shot. 

"Y-yeah," Luffy said. Law brought his hand under Luffy's chin and tilted his head up. He pressed his lips to Luffy's. 

His lips were soft and so much more than Law could have imagined. Law felt butterflies in his stomach going crazy, it made him dizzy. Luffy bit Law's lower lip, it was the last thing he expected but Law went with it, he dipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth and moved on arm around Luffy's waist. 

Luffy's fists clutched Law's shirt and Luffy slowly pulled away, leaving Law breathless and wanting more. That dizzy feeling didn't go away, Law felt like he might pass out if he wasn't careful. It was like he had had one too many drinks. 

Law and Luffy were still close, their forehead only centimeters apart. 

"I liked that a lot," Luffy said. 

Law couldn't help the smirk that made it's way to his face. "Good." 

"Oh, does this mean you'll dance?" 

"I don't know, are you my date?" Law asked. 

"Yep!" Luffy said with plenty of enthusiasm for the both of them. 

"I will certainly be dancing with you then," Law agreed. Luffy's grin grew massive. "But I will not be break dancing, I can't dance like that and I'm not in the mood to learn tonight, especially not in front of a bunch of people."

"Boo," Luffy pouted. 

"That's not changing my mind," Law said with a small scoff. 

"Will another kiss?" Luffy asked. 

"No." 

"Can I have another anyway?" 

"Mhm," Law hummed. He was already leaning in again. This time Luffy met him halfway. 


	10. Day Ten: Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since Law and Luffy had been together, luckily for them, Law had impeccable timing. 
> 
> Word Count: 1.1k

"Captian!" The shouting echoed through the hall of the _Polar Tang_ and Law was already on his feet. He could feel the waves rocking the submarine. It was so out of the blue that Law knew they were being attacked as soon and the first wave hit them. 

Law had picked a bad time to resurface. 

"What's going on!?" Law demanded, he was already making his way up to the deck with Ikakku by his side. 

"There's a pirate ship and a marine ship going at it at 3 o'clock," Ikakku reported. 

"Have the marines noticed us?" Law asked. 

"Not yet I don't think," Ikakku said. 

"Good, we'll get everyone inside and go back under, I'm not in the mood to fight marines today," Law muttered. Mostly he didn't want to have to stop to recover from any kind of battle. That would make him late to meet up with Luffy and Law certainly was not eager for that. 

It was bad enough he missed Luffy the last time they were on the same sea. It had been almost six months since the last time he'd been with Luffy and it was driving him up the wall.

"Get the canon's ready!" Shachi ordered as Law stepped out onto the deck.

"No," Law corrected. "Get ready to go back under, I'd rather avoid a pointless battle!"

"Aye, capt'n!" Shachi echoed without hesitation. 

"It's a little late for that!" Penguin called. A loose cannonball was hurling its way towards them. Danmed it all!" 

"Besides, I don't think you'll want to miss this anyway," Penguin was beside Law with a smug grin. "Check out the jolly roger on that ship!" Penguin passed Law a telescope. Law gave him a questioning glance but took the telescope anyway. 

He held it to his eye and found the pirate ship in question. A smiling lion figurehead was the first sign. And really the only one he needed. He knew the _Thousand Sunny_ almost as well as he knew his own vessel. Still, Law followed the length of the ship until he found the mainmast, and followed that up all the way to the black flag at the top. The skull wearing a strawhat was flapping proudly with the sea's wind. 

"Change of plans! Bepo-ya, get us over to the battle!" Law ordered. 

Penguin started laughing. 

"Ready the cannons!" Penguin called. 

"We just put them away!?" Leon complained. 

"Sorry, Leon," Shachi slung his arm over the masked pirate's shoulder. "Our captain can't help but rush to his boyfriend's rescue."

"Oh, C'mon Shachi, they're 'just allies," Ikakku cut in with a small smile. 

Law rolled his eyes. "Don't you all have something to do?" 

"Oh, no we made dad mad," Penguin snickered. 

"Go man a canon or something!" Law snapped. 

"Aye," Penguin replied with a snicker. The three of them left Law and the ship started turning toward the fight. In no time Law's ship was just several yards away from the _Thousand Sunny._ Law could see the strawhats running back and forth across this ship. Law caught sight of a loose strawhat falling towards the sea. He still couldn't see Luffy. He must be on the Navy ship. Law rushed to the railing of the _Polar Tang._

"Clione, do you have a shot ready?" Law asked. 

"Yeah."

"Aim straight up," Law told Clione. Clione pulled the cannon back and aimed towards the sky. 

"Fire," Law said calmly, his eyes on the hat that was still falling to the water. 

The cannon fired, kicking back into the deck and leaving scorch marks. Law would have to have that buffed out later. 

"Room!" Law's room opened and engulfed the _Polar Tang_ and the _Thousand Sunny_ Law switched the ball for Luffy's hat and the cannonball kept going up over the Marine ship. Perfect. 

Luffy's hat fell onto the deck and Law picked it up, He pulled the string over his head and leat the strawhat hang on his back.

"Shachi-ya, take charge!" Law called before placing himself on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny._

Usopp was on the deck with his slingshot readied and aiming for the ship in front of them. 

"Mugiwara on the Navy ship?" Law asked.

"AH!" Usopp jumped at the sound of Law's voice, looking over his shoulder. 

"Oh, it's you!" Usopp sighed and pulled back on the slingshot again. 

"Where's Mugiwara-ya?" 

"He's with Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky on the Navy ship," Usopp said. 

"Room." Law was on the Navy ship now, he had swapped places with one of the marines. Hopefully, Usopp enjoyed the surprise. 

Law left the room open and drew his sword. Zoro came running past him, not even glancing at Law. 

"GOMU GOMU!" Luffy's voice echoed across the open water like thunder. "GATLING!" 

It rained fists and Law moved back to avoid Luffy's attack. 

He still hadn't caught sight of Luffy at all. 

The ship was getting broken into pieces that Law used his room to manipulate. 

Soon enough, ship parts were swirling through the air and Law was cutting up the ship to Luffy's aid. There wasn't much left of it when they were done. 

In the rubble, Law found Luffy on a piece of the Navy ship's hull. Law used his room to take him and Luffy to _Sunny's_ deck. 

"What!?" Luffy shouted he spun around only to nose to nose with Law. 

"Been a while, huh, Love?" Law said with a small smirk. 

"TORAO!?!" Luffy's smile grew and the next thing he knew Luffy's legs were wrapped around Law's waist and Law was holding Luffy up. Luffy didn't give Law much of a choice in that though. 

Law was being attacked with kisses, on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose even. Law took a few short steps forward, where he could set Luffy onto the railing of the ship. Law cupped Luffy's face in his hands and kissed his lips. 

God he had missed Luffy so much. Whatever divine force that saw it fit to deprive Law of Luffy for so long had better be ready to feel Law's wrath, that's for damned sure. 

Luffy pulled away and smiled at Law. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to the Island you said you'd be at when I noticed this defenseless ship needed my help," Law joked. 

"We weren't defenseless!" Luffy insisted. "I was kicking ass! I tore the whole ship apart!" 

"With my help," Law added." 

"I could have done it without you!" 

"Oh, I'm sure you could have," Law relented and wrapped his arms around Luffy. "Though you did get pretty close to losing this."

Law pulled the strawhat off and held on to the brim between his fingers. 

"Oh!" Luffy sat up a little straighter. "You saved it! You're the best!" 

Luffy thanked Law with another kiss. Law could hear the whistling coming from his crew and used Luffy's hat to block their kiss from his crew's sight. 


End file.
